otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
OtherSpace: Millennium Lawyer Sheet
Category:OtherSpace:_Millennium_Sheet_Ideas =Introduction= Lawyers are those people that are necessary for prosecuting or defending those criminal types, and/or interpretting laws for criminal, business or political reasons. =Sheet List= Chargen Sheet --------------------< Melody, a Female Human Lawyer >------------------------ Total SP: 100 Current SP: 0 Energy: 1220 Minutes: 1745 HP: 100%/100% Attribute Points: 6 Respecs: 0 RP Points: 5624 Craft Level: 7 ---< Attributes >-----------------------------------------< Value: -14000 >--- Intelligence: Good Perception: Good Constitution: Fair Dexterity: Fair Willpower: Fair Charisma: Great Strength: Mediocre Psi: Non-existent (Scale: -3) ---< Skills >----------------------------------------------< Value: 68000 >--- Fair Computer Operation Fair Politics Fair Law Superb Terran Standard Fair Lawyer ---< Gifts, Faults, and Quirks >---------------------------< Value: 40000 >--- Law School ------------------------------------------------------< Skill System 3.00 >--- This sheet is chosen by +class/choose Lawyer in the newbie trainer room. You may ask yourself, why exactly these skills? Law and Lawyer are self explanitory for the most part, Law being the understanding of laws and how they work, and Lawyer being the actual professional skill and ability to practice Law. Melody now also has Computer Operations, which doesn't seem like much but in this age of computers it's good to at least have some skill in using computers which can be a valuable aid in investigating cases, and she also has Politics which include the abilities to Bribe, Intimidate as it applies to politics and to act in a diplomatic fashion, all skills which can be important to a lawyer. 200 SP Sheet --------------------< Melody, a Female Human Lawyer >------------------------ Total SP: 200 Current SP: 0 Energy: 1220 Minutes: 1745 HP: 100%/100 Attribute Points: 6 Respecs: 0 RP Points: 5624 Craft Level: 7 ---< Attributes >-----------------------------------------< Value: -14000 >--- Intelligence: Good Perception: Good Constitution: Fair Dexterity: Fair Willpower: Fair Charisma: Great Strength: Mediocre Psi: Non-existent (Scale: -3) ---< Skills >---------------------------------------------< Value: 103000 >--- Fair Computer Operation Good Lawyer Fair Investigation Good Politics Good Law Superb Terran Standard ---< Gifts, Faults, and Quirks >---------------------------< Value: 40000 >--- Law School ------------------------------------------------------< Skill System 3.00 >--- At this point Melody has been practicing Law long enough to be able to raise her skills in that area to a good level and she's now been able to add the investigation skill which will be an aid in investigating clients and their cases. Now is a time for Melody to be deciding what kind of lawer it is that she wants to be. If she would prefer to be more of a business lawyer then it would be a good idea for her to try and raise her bussiness savvy skill or if she would prefer to be more of the sleezy lawyer it might be a good time to start considering skills such as Underworld Lore and Street Savvy. Either way that she goes there are a few other skills that are useful to a lawyer, particularly in a courtroom or even in everyday dealings including Wordcraft and language skills. Wordcraft is the ability to make persuasive arguements and for a character to be able to bluff their way through a situation, and language skills would be good to have if Melody plans on working with or for clients of another race. 300 SP Sheet --------------------< Melody, a Female Human Lawyer >------------------------ Total SP: 300 Current SP: 0 Energy: 1220 Minutes: 1745 HP: 100%/100% Attribute Points: 6 Respecs: 0 RP Points: 5624 Craft Level: 7 ---< Attributes >-----------------------------------------< Value: -14000 >--- Intelligence: Good Perception: Good Constitution: Fair Dexterity: Fair Willpower: Fair Charisma: Great Strength: Mediocre Psi: Non-existent (Scale: -3) ---< Skills >---------------------------------------------< Value: 134000 >--- Fair Business Savvy Good Lawyer Fair Computer Operation Good Politics Good Investigation Superb Terran Standard Good Law Fair Wordcraft ---< Gifts, Faults, and Quirks >---------------------------< Value: 40000 >--- Law School ------------------------------------------------------< Skill System 3.00 >--- By this point in time Melody has been practicing law long enough to become good at it. She's developed her skills in wordcraft and decided to become a business lawyer. Her skills in investigation and Politics have also improved. She could also have opted to add Street Savvy and Underworld Lore, and still could after this if she so chooses. What Now? Now that Melody's at 300 SP, she has all of her core skills at a good level, and a decent number of secondary skills to fair or good. At this point its time for Melody to ask herself what direction she would like to go in. She could choose to stay the mostly upstanding lawyer that she is, or head down a more sleezy road. She could further develop her skills in wordcraft and become more persuasive in her arguements. She could also choose to further develop her investigation skills or study further into law. It would also be a good idea for Melody to pick up a language or two, for those potential clients that don't speak Terran Standard. Core Skills The core skills for a Lawyer include: #Law at fair- This is a prereq which is needed to be able to get the Lawyer skill. It is the basic knowledge of the law and how it works. #Lawyer at fair or higher - This is the skill required to actually be able to practice that knowledge of law that you have aquired. #Investigation at Fair or higher - This skill is so that you will be able to investigate your own cases and potential clients. #Computer Operation at Fair - This is the ability simply to be able to operate a computer. This is useful particularly in being able to use computers to aid investigations. #Politics at Fair - This is the knowledge and understanding of how politics works and the ability to bribe, intimidate, and act in a diplomatic manner. #Wordcraft at Fair - This is the ability to put words together in a pretty way so as to create effective arguements and to even bluff your way through situations if it becomes necessary. A warning against over specialization Although it might be great to have the most awesome or powerful lawyer on the grid it's not necessarily the most important thing. Becoming too specialized can shut out other kinds of RP opportunities. It's a good idea to add a few other skills to round out the character in the way that you would prefer or that is fitting for the characters personality. Perhaps Melody likes to gamble, or when she isn't in the courtroom it turns out that she likes to cook. Skills that are fairly easy and handy in social situations. Gifts, Faults and Quirks and Cybernetics Gifts, Faults, Quirks, and Cybernetics are useful for adding further to a lawyers skills, or even just rounding out their personalilty. As far as Cybernetics go, an Infomatrix Access Neural Link wouldn't be necessary, but if you wish for your lawyer to be able to investigate the Infomatrix in a more personal way it wouldn't be a bad idea. A synaptic booster is also a good idea as a boost to intelligence. As far a quirks go Law school is important. Suggested gifts would be improved intelligence, improved willpower, or improved perception and possibly even eidetic memory. Suggested faults could be overconfident (You think you can win any case), stubborn (You're determined to win every case you accept no matter how difficult it is), intimidating (Your just flat out scary), or Greed (perhaps this is why you became a lawyer...to make lots of money).